The present invention comprises a new and distinct Hibiscus plant having the varietal name ‘JBG 14015’. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program with the purposes of developing Hibiscus rosa-sinensis plants that exhibit pathogen resistance, multi-day flowers with unique coloration, and possess desirable production traits. ‘JBG 14015’ is the result of a cross conducted in Grand Saline, Tex. between Hibiscus rosa-sinensis varieties ‘JBGRHKNT’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘JBG 784’ (male parent, unpatented). The new variety was selected in December of 2013 in Grand Saline, Tex. and the first asexual reproduction of the new variety was conducted by semi-mature, softwood cuttings in October of 2014 in Grand Saline, Tex. ‘JBG 14015’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
‘JBG 14015’ is similar to its female parent in having red colored flowers with overlapping petals, but differs from its female parent in having white/yellow colored highlights across the flower and an increased vigor. ‘JBG 14015’ is similar to its male parent in having red colored flowers with overlapping petals, but differs from its male parent in having a lighter colored flower center and petals that do not curl forward when the flowers open.
When ‘JBG 14015’ is compared to Hibiscus rosa-sinensis variety ‘JBG 14006’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 15/998,307), both varieties exhibit red colored flowers with overlapping petals. However, the flowers of ‘JBG 14015’ are a darker red color than ‘JBG 14006’. Further, the petals of ‘JBG 14006’ are more overlapping and ruffled in appearance than ‘JBG 14015’.
The following traits distinguish ‘JBG 14015’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Hibiscus varieties known to the breeder:                1. Red colored flowers with white/yellow colored highlights;        2. Overlapping flower petals;        3. Resistance to bacterial leaf spot (Pseudomonas spp.); and        4. Multi-day flowers.        